Life Must Go On
by i.divergent.turtle
Summary: Tris is attending her last year at school in California but has to deal with her brother's annoying friends and balance school with being a mom. But when the person she most trusted betrays her how will she cope? (Not the best at summaries, sorry) Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fic so please review and suggest constructive criticism where needed. Thank you and hope you like it! P.s I'm from the UK so if I say or spell something you don't understand or wrong please ask me. The characters are all 18 in this story and live in California.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent- Veronica Roth does (what I would do to be her though)**

_Tris Pov_

I open my eyes to see Florence, but everyone calls her Flo, tapping my forehead. "Wake up mommy!" she whispers in my ear. For my 2 year old whispering is very rare. She is the type of child that usually sings at the top of her lungs walking round the supermarket.

I slowly sit up and survey my room; bright white walls, small toddler's bed in the corner near the window, the bathroom door and the wall full of pictures of me, Caleb, Flo and my parent and friends. Flo jumps on my knee and starts to fiddle with loose strands of hair that have fallen from my messy bun I wore to bed last night. Suddenly remembering what today was I picked her up as I got out of bed. "Flo, It's 7.30 I am going to be late for my last year at school if we don't get ready now. Go and wake Uncle Caleb up, okay?" I ask her. With that she jumps up and runs out of the room, calling Caleb's name at the top of her voice.

I quickly shower and get dressed into a black tank top, skinny black jeans and a black baggy sweatshirt. After grabbing breakfast, applying minimal makeup and getting Flo ready, I pull on my combats and grab my car keys. The babysitter, Lucy, arrived just as I was about to call Caleb downstairs. "Hiya Tris, how are you? Excited for your last year of Dauntless High School?" she asks me. I've known Lucy for most of my life as she looked after me and Caleb when we were younger, whilst Mom and Dad were away on business trips.

"I'm fine thank you Lucy, just looking forward to getting this year over so I can move on with my life and look after Flo more. I really need to go now though but should be back around 4." I turn my attention to Florence who is sat on the sofa watching Spngebob Squarepants, "Be good Flo. I will see you later." Thanking Lucy again I grab my backpack and make my way to my Aston Martin db9 convertible.

Jumping into the driver's seat, I pull out of the big driveway leading to our big Californian mansion. I switch the radio on and put the top down on the car. I quickly realise that Stay the night by Zedd is playing and I pump up the volume to the maximum. This is my favourite song at the moment and I nod my head along to the beat, singing the chorus when it comes on.

_I know that we are upside down__  
><em>_So hold your tongue and hear me out__  
><em>_I know that we were made to break__  
><em>_So what? I don't mind___

_You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds__  
><em>_Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes__  
><em>_I know that we were made to break__  
><em>_So what? I don't mind___

_Are you gonna stay the night?__  
><em>_Are you gonna stay the night?__  
><em>_Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?___

_Are you gonna stay the night?__  
><em>_Doesn't mean we're bound for life__  
><em>_So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_

As I pull into school I turn the volume down and put the top up. I'm just in time as I hear the warning bell signal that class starts in five minutes. I park my car and walk to my locker just inside the school entrance. My homeroom is just in the next hall so I make it just in time as the school bell sounds again starting the school day.

[Page break]

I bump into Caleb as I pass through the halls to my first period-Art. He is with his gang which consists of him, the hot-shot of the school, his wingman Four, his best friend Zeke, Uriah, Will (all of which are on the school football team) and the girls, Shauna, Christina, Marlene and Lynn (who is the school tough guy and also is the only one out of the gang who likes me. I try to keep head down as I pass the group but Christina spots me and informs the gang. They all start talking about me and how I am fat and ugly. They only think I'm fat because I don't wear anything in front of them that shows the curves I have which are in fact bigger than most for my age. I actually have a slim waist and the ideal figure, I just keep it hidden and let them think what they want. I don't listen to them but do catch Lynn trying to stick up form me by telling Caleb off for laughing along with the rest of them. She says that he should be on my side and shouldn't let his friends talk about his twin sister like that. He doesn't listen, as I knew he wouldn't, so I just walk around the group and carry on to my lesson.

[Page break]

I pull into tattoo parlour just down the street from my school. Thankfully Caleb has football practise afterschool and I don't need to be home until 4, so I can sneak in a little time to get a new tattoo and piercing. I walk up to the front desk and greet Tori. She was always there for me when I found out about Flo, when Caleb and the gang had bullied me enough to make me cry and when I needed someone to talk to. She had given me my first tattoo when I was 16 years old when I had been attacked and come out with Florence as a result. She helped support me by taking care of Flo when Lucy had days off and I wasn't available.

"Hi Tori, I was wondering if you could squeeze in a tattoo for me and I want a tragus piercing in my right ear" I asked. She looked around the shop and smiled "Of course Tris. The shop isn't that busy and it shouldn't take that long to do. What tattoo would you like?"

I had already thought about this and decided on a medium sized circle with flames in the middle of it on my lower back, visible above my jeans waistband. I explained it to tori and 30 minutes later, I walked out of the parlour sporting a green star in my ear and a patch of flames on my back.

**So what do you guys think? Not much happening but the next chapter will have a lot more in it because this one was just to introduce everyone. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, school has been stressful! Been reading my reviews and yes there will be Fourtris sometime in the next couple of chapters (don't know when but probably chapter 3). Will try to update more often but for now on with chapter 2…**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Divergent or The Little Mermaid… *sad face***

_Tris_

I arrive home around 4pm and after paying Lucy for taking care of Florence, I put The Little Mermaid on the TV. Whilst Flo's attention is focused on Ariel, I quickly change into baggy tracksuit bottoms and a sports bra. Grabbing my phone, I walk into my dance studio that is attached to the gym and open plan kitchen/lounge area. I plug my music in and start to warm up muscles by practising hip hop moves and some body waves. Trying out new ideas and routines, I look for the perfect song to put them to. When 'Your Body' by Christina Aguilera comes on I start my routine and by the time I have finished I can hear clapping and cheering from behind me.

I turn around to be faced with a shocked looking Caleb and clapping Zeke, Uriah, Will and Four. Caleb just stares at my toned abs and belly button piercing that I got a few months ago and hid from him because I knew he would react badly.

"What the heck is on your back Tris?" he asks, referring to 4 of my 8 tattoos I have dotted around on my hips and torso.

"What never seen a couple of tattoos Caleb?" I ask him cheekily, knowing full well he will get even more annoyed than he already is.

"Tris! You know how I feel about tattoos! What will Mom and Dad say?"

"1, Caleb you are not my Dad and 2, they already know about them. Why are you so controlling!" I shout at him. The rest of the boys are just stood there watching as Caleb and I argue but look absolutely shocked as Flo comes running into the studio shouting "Mommy! Mommy! I need to go potty!"

I pick her up and watch Caleb storm out and the boys just stand there open mouthed. After a few seconds Uriah speaks up "You have a kid? How…when..what…" he asks bewildered.

" Yeah guys this is Flo, and I assume you know where babies come from… now can we please take this somewhere else so I can take her to the toilet coz otherwise she is gonna pee all over me" I smirk at them. They just nod and walk out of the room. I never minded the guys from Caleb's gang because I knew they were pretty cool people but I was never sure about the girls...

[Page break]

After eating dinner with Flo in my room I put her to bed and change into my pj's which consists of a black tank top, loose fitting running shorts and an oversized hoodie. Making sure Flo is asleep, I creep out of my room with my headphones and music because it helps me unwind before I go to bed. I walk down our long staircase and into the kitchen looking for a drink. I open the fridge and pull out a bottle of water.

As my song changes I hear 'Little Talks' by Of monsters and men come on and immediately start singing along , but I have no idea how loud I am because I can't hear myself over the volume of the music. As the chorus kicks in I start dancing around and only notice I'm not the only one in the room as the whole gang (the girls must have arrived sometime whilst I was having dinner) sits staring at me eyes wide. I start to blush and stop singing mid-sentence. I stand still and awkwardly scratch the back of my neck.

"You are amazing! Caleb, you never told us that Tris could sing!" Zeke shouts, obviously almost bursting Four's eardrum who is sat next to him on the couch.

"I didn't know. In fact I don't know much about you anymore Tris." Caleb starts loudly but ends in a whisper. I instantly feel bad for not having a better relationship with him but then remember all of the times he had left me at my weakest times to hang out with his friends. I don't even remember the last time we had a proper conversation without him leaving because of him wanting to be with one of his friends.

Deciding to ignore Caleb's comment I just thank them, smile awkwardly and turn to walk out the room, but not before catching everyone saying things along the lines of "She's actually a pretty cool person" and "Why isn't she in our gang already- she can sing _and_ dance!"

I smile slightly to myself imagining what might happen if I was in their group whilst I walk back upstairs. As I climb into my bed I fall into a dreamless sleep listening to the even breathing of my beautiful little girl.

**So there you guys are-chapter 2! Hope it's not too bad but am really tired writing this. Please r&r and let me know if you have any suggestions for what could happen later in the story. Thanks and will update as soon as possible. Byeeee xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps, thank you soooo much for all the reviews you've sent me. They are all really encouraging and please keep them coming. If there is anything you would like me to add in or anything you would like to happen let me know and I will try my best to update soon! Love you all and here is chapter 3…**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Divergent sozzles…**

_Four_

I pull up at Caleb's house in my Audi r8 and park behind Zeke's silver Porsche. All of the gang were told yesterday that Caleb was having a movie night tonight so we all had to bring something to eat or drink. I get out of my car, grab the carrier bag full of sweets, popcorn, chocolate and Coca-Cola and walk in the front door without knocking. Caleb and I have been close since we first started high-school and he is the brother I never had.

As I walk into the kitchen, I notice that Tris' daughter, Florence, is sat on the sofa next to Zeke, Uriah and Caleb; all staring in fascination at the movie that's playing. As I focus my gaze on the TV I realise they are watching Monster's Inc.-one of my favourite films as a kid. They are up to the part where Sully is sending Boo back through her door. I always used to cry at this but would never admit it to anyone, not even Caleb.

As I look back at my friends, Zeke and Caleb are trying to hold back laughter and I wonder why. But as I look at Uriah I understand and burst out laughing. He has tears sliding down his face and is quietly whispering "Why? No Sully don't let her go!" Everyone joins in my laughter, even Uriah is laughing at himself. Just then Tris walks in wearing tight skinny jeans, a black off the shoulder top and blue Nike high tops. "Hi guys. What are you all laughing at?" She asks us all with a small smile.

"Uriah's emotions" I reply with a smirk "he was crying whilst watching Monster's Inc. and didn't notice"

"Oh ok, are you guys ok to watch Flo for me whilst I just do a few things? It won't take long, only 20 minutes most." She asks us. We all nod and say that it's fine and she walks out of the kitchen. After agreeing that our movie night should include Tris and Flo we all get comfy on the huge sofas, turn the lights off and put on Toy Story because it just so happens to be one Caleb's and Zeke's guilty pleasures.

[Page break]

After about a half hour, Flo and Uriah are asleep on one end of the long sofa, Zeke is sat wrapped in a blanket with Caleb on the floor and I am alone on the other end of the sofa. I hear quiet footsteps creep through the kitchen and see Tris walk over to the sofa.

"Can I sit here with you?" She whispers and I nod. "Thanks for watching Flo for me I sometimes need a bit of quiet time to myself."

"It's not a problem, she was really good and fell asleep about 10 minutes after you left. We can watch her whenever you need us to." I reply with a genuine smile. She returns it and focuses back on the movie. I never actually talked to Tris properly until these past couple of days but now I see that she is a really nice person. She is kind and selfless but whenever I look at her she always has the fire of bravery in her eyes that you would only see if you closely. I suddenly realise something I never thought possible.

I like Tris.

_Tris_

I leave the kitchen after the boys agree to watch Flo for a little while. I am grateful because being a mom is really hard work, especially when you are still really a child yourself. I need some time to just relax and do what I want to do without having to focus all of my attention on Flo.

I walk into my bedroom and slide away my floor length mirror to reveal my recording studio that only I know about. I have had it ever since we moved her over 10 years ago. My Father had never really understood me but my Mother always encouraged me to do what I feel free and happy doing. One of those things is singing. I never sing in front of people, other than Flo because I feel more comfortable around her.

I place the black Beats over my head and go into the booth. I press play on the backing track of Stay by Rhianna and begin to sing. After half an hour I have finished recording my covers 4 songs (Stay, Thunder by Jessie J, You and me by Disclosure, Stomach tied in knots by Sleeping with sirens and Mirrors by Justin Timberlake) so I walk back into my room and hide my secret studio with my mirror.

I end up getting bored after a couple of minutes of lying on my bed so I get up and walk downstairs. I notice that the lounge is dark so I creep up to the sofa where Four is sat. I would normally sit on the floor but Zeke and my brother are in my space.

"Can I sit here with you?" I whisper, he nods and I take a seat next to him. Only then do I realise that we are really close. I f I move a few centimetres to the right, we would be touching. Of course I had known Four was hot but being this close to him now makes me see how attractive he really is. His prominent features, dark brown hair and _his eyes_. I have always loved his eyes. "Thanks for watching Flo for me I sometimes need a bit of quiet time to myself." I tell him quietly so I don't disturb Toy Story which Caleb and Zeke seem to be really getting into. Those boys! I smile and shake my head slightly.

"It's not a problem, she was really good and fell asleep about 10 minutes after you left. We can watch her whenever you need us to." Four tells me and I see him smile through the darkness of the room. I smile back and turn my attention back to the film. I have always felt something towards Four but never knew what it was. Now I think I have figured it out. I like him a lot. Then I ask myself how he could like me. He is in the popular gang, football team, and is my brother's best friend. He probably wouldn't even think twice about me. I am a single teen mom with a 2 year old daughter. Why would he want to be with me? I would be too much of a burden and all of my time is already spent looking after Flo. No I think to myself. I will not go there.

I don't even pay attention to the film and end up drifting off to sleep halfway through. I dream of happy times that Flo and I have shared together in the past.

**Hope this chapter is ok. Please r&r. I am writing this whilst eating and listening to Bastille. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible. Bye for now xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in about a week! I haven't been feeling great and have been really busy with loads of homework and revision. I will try and update as soon as I have time Thank you all for you really nice reviews and comments- your all so kind, thank you and please keep them coming xxx**

_Four_

I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating against my pillow and blasting my ringtone-If you can't hang by Sleeping with sirens. I check the caller ID and find that Caleb is calling me. I quickly pick up the phone and hear an excited sounding Caleb on the other end.

"Hey buddy, what you up to this afternoon?" Caleb asks me

"Hi, not much just chilling I guess. Why?"

"Well I am planning to invite the gang round to have a pool party in about an hour so I was wondering if you wanted to come over early to help me set things up?"

"Sure! That's such a cool idea! I will be over in ten minutes to help you set up." I quickly announce. Before he can reply, I hang up and throw on swimming gear, a tight black t-shirt and my black high-tops. Grabbing my keys, I run downstairs and out the front door to head over to Caleb and Tris' house.

[Page Break]

I arrive at Caleb's after about a fifteen minute walk. I decided not to take my Audi because I needed time to clear my mind of a few things. But throughout the whole walk Tris was the only thing I was thinking about. How come I never realised that she was so beautiful and such a lovely person before yesterday? I hadn't even talked to her properly in all of the years that I had known Caleb. But then again, I had never really seen Caleb and Tris have a civil conversation without it turning into an argument. They had both been fine up until 10th grade. That was when the brother/sister relationship had stopped. I had always wondered why but no I realise it was because of Flo. Caleb obviously wasn't happy Tris had had a child at such a young age, and I know I wouldn't be if Tris was my sister but I would still talk to her. Not ignore her and make nasty comments about her, both in front of her and behind her back, like Caleb does.

Without realising it, I automatically walk in through the front door of Caleb's mansion and into the kitchen where I hear noises. It turns out to be Florence and Tris singing along with Frozen- the new Disney film out at the moment. Hearing them sing immediately brings a smile to my face. Seeing both of them so happy and carefree makes me want to freeze this moment in time so that nothing and no one will ever hurt them again. Not Caleb, not even the world.

Coming to my senses, I realise I have been staring at them for too long and they are laughing at me standing there in a daze. I blush and awkwardly scratch the back of my neck before saying hello.

"Hi guys. Do you know where Caleb is? I was meant to come here early to set up for the pool party?" I start a convosation, but can't take my eyes off Tris. Only now do I notice that all she is wearing is an oversized t-shirt and short shorts underneath. She suddenly blushes, understanding why I am staring at her.

"Yeah Caleb is up in his room getting changed. That reminds me, can you please just watch Flo for a few seconds because I really need to get changed myself. Everyone will be arriving in about 20 minutes?" She asks me with a nervous smile. Why would she be nervous around me? Maybe she likes me back. Oh I really hope so.

"Yep don't worry I can take care of her. You go get ready" She smiles at me and walks out shouting back through the door to help myself from whatever is in the fridge if I am hungry. I grab a soda and settle myself down on the sofa next to Flo, who immediately clambers into my lap getting herself comfy too. I smile down at her and she returns it before focusing back onto the TV.

[Page Break]

_Tris_

I run into my bedroom before closing the door and jumping into my shower. After a few minutes under the water I realise how futile it is because I will be in the pool most of the day anyway. Drying myself and fixing my hair into a neat pony tail, I put on a turquoise and white polka dot halter-neck bikini, short shorts and a washed out 2 Door t-shirt over the top. I don't bother with make-up because it will all come off in the pool anyway so I just walk back down stairs. I round the corner into the kitchen/lounge to see a laughing Flo being tickled by Four. Caleb is nowhere to be seen so I end up greeting the guests who walk through my front door five minutes later.

"Hey Tris. How ya doin'" Zeke asks me

"Hi. I'm good thanks. Come on in I guess. Don't ask me where Caleb is because I have not got a clue"

As if on cue, Caleb comes sprinting down the stairs with a tall brunette in tow. I have no idea who she is and, by the looks on the gang's faces, they don't either.

"Sorry I'm late to my own pool party I was a little busy with a few things…" Everyone just stands there shocked. The brunette just smirks

"Oh well you're here now so let's go and party!" she shouts. No one moves, they just stare at her and I seem to be the only one with common sense. I grab the brunette by the arm and shove her out the front door.

"GET LOST AND DON'T COME BACK AGAIN!" I shout, slamming the door in her face. Turning around, the boys look even more shocked than before and the girls just stand there smiling.

"Well Caleb I'm disappointed in you! You can't just use a girl and then throw her away!" I say quietly, which made him lose all colour in his face.

"Tris, I swear that I did not use her. She was just a classmate from elementary school that wanted to get with me but I said no. She was persistent so I kind of just ran out of my room and here we are now" he pleads.

For once I actually decide to believe him and usher everyone outside into our HUGE back yard. Our pool stretches half way down the garden and in less than a few seconds, all of the boys are in there splashing about and trying to drag the girls in too. I just grab Flo and sit with her on my knee and read her a story.

**So how was it? Might update again later. Please r&r and be brave xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello so here's the second chapter I have posted today. I felt bad so I thought I would update again. I'm meant to be revising for my French exam on Tuesday but hey, you are way more important here is chapter 5 and I hope you like it…**

After about 6 hours, everyone had been in the pool except me. I didn't really want to swim because I had Florence to take care of but she is slowly falling asleep on my knee, wrapped in a warm towel. Caleb walks over to me on the sun lounger and squats down next to me.

"Tris, I am really sorry we haven't had a brilliant brother/sister relationship for a long time. I just wanted to apologise about that. I will not make fun of you anymore and I hope that you will be able to try and forgive me." He tells me on the verge of tears. I adjust Flo in my lap and hug Caleb tight.

He takes Flo up in his arms and says he will put her to bed because she had a late night last night.

I agree and decide that I should swim for a bit seeing as its only early evening and there are only the girls in the pool. I let my hair down out of its pony tail and take my shorts and t shirt off. Hearing silence fill my ears I look up to see all of the girls staring at me open mouthed.

Without showing any emotions I dive into the pool and swim over to the girls.

"Oh my word Tris! I never knew you hat tattoos or piercings or an amazingly perfect figure! I am seriously envious of your body though!" Christina tells me and Marlene, Shauna and Lynn all nod.

"Thanks guys" I smile sheepishly, not really wanting to draw attention to myself any more than I have already. After about 10 minutes of chatting to the girls I understand why they are part of the gang. Once you get passed their hard outer shell, they are really sweet people inside. They all end up climbing out of the pool and walking back into the house, leaving me on my own to swim at my own leisure which I do.

As I climb up the steps and get out of the pool I heap gasps. All of the boys, including Caleb stand there with wide eyes at the sight of me in a bikini. The girls just smirk and Lynn just says "I told you so"

I must look confused because Shauna explains how they went inside and told the boys to come and see how good a figure I had. Apparently no one had believed them because they hadn't seen me with only a bikini on. After drying myself with a towel I put on my clothes again and lie back on my sun lounger. Everyone had gone back inside but Four. He came and sat next to me just watching the stars and pool and garden lights twinkle in the darkness.

The silence was comfortable and was only broken when Four decided to whisper the one thing I have been wanting to hear so badly for the past few days…

"Tris, I really like you"

**Dun dun dun…**

**Sorry it's so short, I am so tired writing this but I felt really bad for my lack of updating! Will try to update again sometime in the coming week. Bye for now **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone I'm really sorry about not updating in forever. I haven't been well and I have been trying to work through some problems so I apologize. Here is chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, the plot or characters.**

_Recap:_

_The silence was comfortable and was only broken when Four decided to whisper the one thing I have been wanting to hear so badly for the past few days…_

"_Tris, I really like you" _

…

_Tris_

I don't know how to react. I've been waiting for him to say that he likes me for a while now. I just sit there a shocked expression on my face and stare at the stars above. After about 30 seconds of me thinking I feel Four start to get a bit uncomfortable but I follow my gut and place my head on his shoulder still not diverting my eye's from the night sky. "I like you too" I whisper back.

He shifts underneath my head and brings his face down to mine before slowly closing the gap between us. Just as his lips are about to touch mine, everyone runs out of the house screaming and jumps into the pool. Four and I spring back and fall off the sun lounger, causing laughter to rise up from the whole gang. My face burns as Four holds out a hand for me, which I take and stand up.

"Come on you two _love birds_. Are you gonna just stand there like a couple of pansycakes or are you gonna join us in the water?" Uriah smirks. I continue to blush but take off my clothes, leaving me only in my bikini and dive into the pool, followed shortly by Four.

[Page Break]

_Time lapse: Next day…_

I wake up earlier then my alarm clock and turn it off, so it doesn't wake Flo, and get into the shower. When I get out and wrap myself in a blue fluffy towel I hear Flo's voice from downstairs talking to…I think… Four… but I will find out in a bit because I need to get dressed. Thinking about what happened between us last night before we were interrupted, I walk into my bedroom to find Marlene reading a magazine, Shauna and Lynn lounging on my bed and Christina looking through my closet pulling out random shoes and dresses. Letting out a gasp and a small shriek I stand there with a shocked expression on my face. They all turn to look at me and smile genuine smiles.

"I don't know what you are doing in here but you need to leave" I say with a calm voice. I still don't fully trust them because of all their nasty comments about me in the past, but from what I saw yesterday they are quite nice people so I will give them a chance.

"Oh sorry Tris, we came up to help you get ready for school today. Don't forget its sports all day today so we need to make you look good." Christina squeals.

"Aghhh tone it down Christina that's way too loud for this time of the morning. Right I don't really need help dressing myself and I'm just going to wear my normal work out stuff. I' m only doing dance all day because I have a competition coming up soon." I tell her.

"Oh you're so lucky" Marlene says disappointedly "We have to do football, netball, soccer and soft ball-which is ok but I would give anything to just do dance all day"

I just smile and walk to my closet, nudging Christina out of the way. Grabbing a tank top, sports bra, hoodie, and baggy sweatpants I make my way over to my draws where I keep my underwear. After letting Christina pick me a set I walk back into my bathroom and change into my clothes. Zipping up my hoodie I walk out of the bathroom and down the stairs with all the girls following. Everyone says hi to me and I pick Flo up putting her on the kitchen top, whilst I get her food ready.

[Page Break]

I walk into the big gym and set up in one half of it. I had been given permission to train for my dance competition, which is in 3 weeks' time, as my 'sports day'. I arrange the mirrors so I can see myself when I'm dancing and I plug in my music. Just before I press play to start my warm up, the gym doors bang open and all or the boys run in with their coach-Amar- one of my good friends. He walks up to me and smiles.

"Hi Tris I'm sorry but these boys need practise for the big basketball game coming up on Friday so we are gonna have to use the other half of the gym. Is that ok with you?" he asks me with a polite smile.

"Of course but you will have to put up with my music though. I take it you are going to be training all day?" I reply

"Yes. Sorry Tris" he says. "Don't worry Amar, I honestly don't mind" I tell him. With that he nods and walks over to the boys shouting for them to start drills. Whilst all of the guys warm up I press play on my warm up playlist and turn it up so everyone in the gym can hear it. I don't do this to get attention, it's just that I focus better with loud music as I can block out everyone else. Braveheart by Neon Jungle comes on first and I start to warm up. By the time the song is finished I switch the song to Love more by Chris Brown because it is the song I enjoy to dance to most. My dance routine is mainly hip hop but with a bit of street.

I slide across the floor and do some body waves. Then stand up during the chorus and master a head-spin (at which point I'm glad I had my snapback on) then go straight back into my routine.

As soon as the song finishes I hear applause from behind me and looking in the mirror I see all of the basketball team, including Coach Amar, clapping and cheering. I thank them and get engulfed in them all as the run up to me.

"Wow Tris I knew you were good but I didn't know you were that good!" Four shouts over the crowd. "You're amazing" I blush as he kisses me on the cheek, to which he smiles

"You need to teach me how to do that!" Uriah, Will and Zeke all scream at the same time. They all stop; look at each other shout jinx and then laugh. Everyone joins them too. Lots of people I don't know say how well I did.

I smile and laugh as everyone complements me again. After everyone has calmed down, Amar tells the boys to get back to practise and tells me yet again how good I was. With happy thoughts I continue to dance to the next couple of songs, practising and perfecting my moves-making them flow, sharp and expressive, and then sit down on a bench. Four walks over and sits down next to me. He takes my hand and looks me in the eye.

"Tris Prior will you please do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asks in an almost shy way.

"Yes" I tell him, whilst internally screaming! We talk for a while about everything we can think of. After about an hour, he kisses my cheek and stands up, telling me he needs to get back to Coach Amar. Whilst walking away he shouts back over his shoulder

"All of the gang are going away over the half term break to one of my holiday homes in Spain, so if you want to join us you are more than welcome."

"I will think about it" I shout back teasingly. He smiles and walks off, leaving me sitting there alone wrapped up in my thoughts and how my life will be different with him in it.

**Hi so there is the sixth chapter. I would love the reviews as they really help and inspire me. If I get a lot I might update again before the weekend. Love you all xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you for all the nice reviews-they mean a lot to me. Thought I would update again so here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: (same as always)**

_Four_

I can't wait to get out of this school. It has been 2 weeks since I have asked Tris to be my girlfriend and I love it. I spend so much more time around her house and we have been out on a few dates too. Today is the last day of school and then it's holiday time. Tris' and Caleb's parent had gotten back off of their business trip early enough to look after Flo and allowed Tris and Caleb to come on holiday with all of the gang. I check the clock, which reads 3.08pm. Only 2 more minutes to go… 1 minute… SCHOOL'S FINISHED!

Everyone screams as the big hand hits the 10 and we all jump or run around. I high five Zeke and Uriah, man –hug Will and throw Tris over my shoulder. We grab our stuff and sprint from the maths classroom. Finally I can spend 2 weeks alone with my girlfriend and my friends. No homework. No Marcus. Just peace-at last! We all pile into my car; with Tris in the front and Caleb, Zeke and Uriah in the back. All the others had gotten a lift with Christina. We only have a few hours until our light leaves so we speed out of school and head toward each of our houses.

[Page Break]

We arrive at the airport in time and lug all of our cases through gate 2 where our flight is scheduled to depart. "I'm hungry did anyone bring any food or am I going to have to pay $17 for a sandwich?" Christina jokes, to which everyone laughs. A chorus of 'yeah' and 'yes' goes up from our group.

"I know! Why don't we ask Tris-she always has loads of food in her big bag of wonders!" Uriah chips in. Tris blushes slightly and laughs when we all turn to her with puppy dog eyes. We all mentally decide to crowd around Tris and tickle her, which causes a scene to everyone around us. Tris squeals and laughs, causing people to watch us with curious glances.

"Ok! Ok! I give in! I'll see what I have in my bag!" She shouts with a huge grin on her face. Zeke pretends to pass out across Shauna's lap dramatically saying how he will die if she doesn't hurry up. Tris laughs and starts hunting through her hand-luggage whilst Shauna pushes her boyfriend onto the floor. Everyone laughs at Zeke shocked face as he stared up at Shauna, who laughs along with us.

"Right!" Tris shouts to get our attention, "I have chocolate, crisps, lots of sweets and ham sandwiches." We all smile at her because if we hadn't asked her for food she would have eaten it all by herself. (AN: This is totally me! All of my friends know that I have sooo much food in my school bag and regularly ask me for food)

After we all have finished eating, everyone grabs their luggage and heads to board the plane. I take a seat next to Tris and Caleb on the plane, while Marlene, Uriah and Christina sit behind us and Will, Zeke and Shauna sit across the aisle from us.

"This is going to be a fun holiday" Tris whispers in my ear and places her head on my shoulder. I smile and kiss her forehead and whisper back "I agree. We can have a relaxing day at the beach tomorrow if you want? The house has a private beach, pool, vineyard and stables"

"Sounds like a plan. We could have a picnic and then go riding!" She says with a tired voice.

"Get some sleep Tris. I will wake you up when we get there." I kiss her once and she gets herself comfy, drifting off to sleep.

I turn to look at Caleb who is staring at me with a look on his face that is like he is trying to figure out what my intentions are.

"Why are you dating my sister?"

"Pardon?" I am genuinely confused

"What I mean is, why her? You could have any girl in the whole school, but you choose your best friend's sister. Why?" he asks me with a bewildered look on his face.

"Well, all of the girls at school aren't like Tris. She is special-more real. I never really noticed this until I started hanging out at your house more. We spoke a lot and she doesn't try to be someone she isn't. I don't like people who are fake and Tris is one of the only girls I feel is real. That is why I am dating her."

Caleb looks shocked and just nods. "I understand now. I was just confused that's all. I'm glad that she has someone there to take care of her and who loves her. Just don't hurt her because I know she wouldn't be able to handle that and I will personally kick your ass. Got it?" he says deadly seriously.

"I got it and I wouldn't dream of ever hurting her. I promise. I love her" I say back equally as serious. Caleb nods and starts reading a magazine about football. I plug my ear buds in and press play to my All Time Low playlist. As Backstreet serenade plays, I think about what the next couple of weeks will be like-enjoying the sun and time with friends- and I can't wait for it.

**Hope you liked it. I wasn't planning on writing a chapter about them at the airport or the flight but thought it contained some vital relationship info. Will update as soon as I get 6 more reviews! **

**Byeee xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys as always I would like to say thanks for all of the reviews and lovely comments. Some of you were wondering who Flo's father is; in my plan you were going to meet him later but I will mention him in this chapter so you understand more. If you have any questions please pm me .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

_Tris_

The plane lands and we all head back into the airport to collect our luggage. Boarding the plane, it was sunny but now the Spanish sun is warm on my skin as we exit the airport to hire a car.

"So how many cars do we need Four?" Zeke asks with eagerness.

"Well, I have one of my cars here that can fit 5 people so 1 or 2 cars; it's up to you."

"Ok. We will get 2 because then there will be more than enough room for everyone. Come on lets go" We all follow Zeke towards the hire a car part in the parking lot and after about half an hour waiting and signing forms, we manage to get 2 BMW convertibles. Caleb, Christina, Will and I all squash into Four's Ferrari 458, with Four behind the wheel. He had had his car delivered to the airport by one of his butlers earlier that day. As we pull out of the parking lot and onto the open roads I switch on the radio and turn it up full blast when Dark horse by Katy Perry comes on. Staring out at the sea, I join in singing and let myself go. This is going to be a really amazing holiday!

Every so often my eyes keep wandering over to Four. His gorgeous dark brown hair, deep blue eyes and defined features. He is easily the most handsome man I have ever seen and I'm dating him! I still don't understand though why he would want me? I have a 2 year old daughter and I'm surprised that didn't put him off. Four is good with Flo though…

_Flashback_

_Four walks into the dance studio and kisses me on the lips. "Hey babe" He whispers in my ear. I smile and giggle inwardly. How he does this to me I have no idea…Wait did he just call me babe? _

"_Did you just call me 'babe'?" I ask him with a shocked face_

"_Um…no?" He says it more like a question tan a statement. _

"_I don't think so. I'm not one for pet names… Just Tris or Beatrice on special occasions." _

"_Ok Tris. Do you want me to look after Flo whilst you get in some dance practise, you look like you need it" He says cheekily_

"_Hey!" I playfully slap his arm "Ok can you just entertain her for 30 minutes. I need to finish this routine, film it and then go and change."_

"_OK, oh and by the way, you are really amazing at dancing and I was only joking about saying you need practise" He says with a smirk on his face. I smile as he picks up Flo and teaches her colours with her flashcards. After about an hour I walk out of the studio and into the living room to find Flo asleep on top of a passed out Four. They look so cute together so I take a picture and post it on Facebook, then head upstairs to get changed._

_End of flashback_

We get to the house after about an hour of driving and park up on the driveway. Everyone arrives about a few minutes later and we all grab our separate bags, dragging them into the fancy holiday home. There is an open plan kitchen, a huge lounge area and lots of bedrooms upstairs. We all pick our own and unpack all of our stuff. Christina barges into my room, grabs me by my shoulders and squeals in my face. By this point I'm a little freaked out but force myself to smile at her.  
>"Um Christina, are you ok?" I ask cautiously because she is still staring at me and smiling.<p>

"Yes I'm fine. We should totally go shopping! They have these really nice boutiques here and you need to let me help you pick out a new wardrobe!" She says excitedly and I can feel her practically shaking. This is one seriously strange girl!

"O..k… I guess we could go tomorrow afternoon…"

"YES!" She jumps up and down whilst hugging me and I just go along with it. "I am going to go test out the pool Madame. Care to join me?" She says with a strange accent which makes me laugh.

"Ok just le me get changed first" After 10 minutes, we are both downstairs in the infinity pool that overlooks the vineyard near the end of the garden. This holiday home must own about 30 acres and all of it is stunningly landscaped. I can't wait to see how the rest of this holiday turns out to be.

**So that was chapter 8! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and please keep them coming. I will update again when I get another 7 reviews. Thanks xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow guys! Thanks for all of the reviews so fast, I'm glad you all like the story. I was never sure how this story was going to go down but I am really happy you all seem to enjoy it. As promised, here is chapter 9:**

**Disclaimer: All credits go to the rightful owners. I do not own anything apart from my laptop, brain and heaps of homework that needs to be handed in. **

_Tris_

I wake up the next morning with a big smile on my face because I know that my holiday officially starts today. I jump out of bed and take a quick shower because I didn't have one last night. As I walk over to pick out what I will wear today, I remember that Christina said she would take me shopping later so, for now I just throw on a pair of black high-waisted shorts, a tight blue tank top and a sleeveless jean jacket with my Vanns. I run down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing myself a bottle of water and a bowl of cereal and head outside on to the patio. I sit down in a sun lounger and close my eyes for moment; just taking in the morning sun and hear footsteps approach me. I open one eye and turn my head towards the sound.

Four walks out of the kitchen with a pair of shorts on and his cute bed hair still messy. He smiles and comes over to sit next to me before kissing my cheek.

"Morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Morning. Fine thanks, what about you?" I ask him

"Good thanks. How about we head down to the stables and go for a ride? Everyone else is still asleep and knowing them they probably will be until around lunch time." He smiles at me

"Sounds like a good idea. Meet me back here in 5 minutes ok?" I say and head off to put my bowl back in the kitchen, whilst he goes to grab himself a shirt.

[Page Break]

"Ok, so which one do you want to ride?" Four asks me whilst showing me about 7 different horses. I learn that the tall chestnut is called Jigsaw, the white one with grey spots is called Bonnie, the dark brown one is called Tillie, there is a black one with a white star on its head called Murphy, the bay horse is sandy and the black and white one is called Apollo.

"Um, wow that is a big choice but I think that I will go with Jigsaw. Who are you riding?" I ask him with a big smile.

"Well I have my own horse-his name is Bailey. Right lets get tacked up and ride around the vineyard for a while." He says. I agree and when we are ready we head out of the stables.

We ride around for a while and just talk about tons of different things, like chocolate, cars, friends and so much other stuff. I feel as though we are meant to be together and I hate to admit it but I think I might be falling for him. I don't know yet though. We have been dating for a few weeks but when we are together it feels as if we have known each other forever. There has not been a time in our relationship that either of us has been other than the true person they are and that is what I love about him. He isn't fake we are both so relaxed around one another. Oh my word. I love him! I can't say anything to him though because I don't know how he feels and whether he likes me as much as I like him.

We walk the horses back to the stables after about an hour and a half because both of our butt are sore. "Race you back to the house" I challenge him, because really we need to stretch otherwise our muscles will go into cramp.

"You're on but you know I will beat you!" and with that he takes off in a sprint. I follow closely behind and all of my dance really pays off as I manage to keep pace with him. About half way to the house, my head starts pounding and I slow down my run. I scream as the world blurs in front of my eyes and I collapse on to the floor. The last thing I see is Four turn to look at me, before my head hits the ground and everything goes black…

**Hi guys sorry about this being a shorter chapter than normal. I'm on school holidays now so will be able to update more regularly, hopefully. Please tell me what you think and review or pm me. Will update when I get another 8 reviews. Thanks xxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellllooooooo! Thank you for all of the reviews you posted, please keep it up as they are very encouraging and helpful. In answer to some of your questions about Flo's dad, he will come into the story as soon as the gang get back home off their holiday which will be in a couple of chapters depending on how I feel. If you have any more suggestions or questions please pm me and don't forget to review! Ok so chapter 10…**

Disclaimer: (Same as always)

_Previously…_

_I scream as the world blurs in front of my eyes and I collapse on to the floor. The last thing I see is Four turn to look at me, before my head hits the ground and everything goes black…_

_Four_

I see Tris fall to the ground in pain. My heart rate picks up. _Oh no, _I think. I sprint back towards her unconscious body and lean down over her.

"Tris! Tris can you hear me? Please stay with me" I speak urgently to her, holding her face in my hands. I look around and realise that the house is still a way off but I have to reach it._ You can do it for Tris. You must do it for Tris. You _will_ do it for Tris!_ I say in my head. I grab my phone out of my pocket and hit the speed dial; Zeke's number comes up and I hold it to my ear. He picks up after about the 4th ring.

"Hey man, where are you? Did you leave the house 'coz I can't see you anywhere?" He says sleepily, yawning near the end of his sentence.

"Zeke. Listen, Tris has passed out when we were running through the vineyard back to the house. I will carry her back but I am gonna need help, ok? Make your way down the garden and through the gate at the back, then continue down through the vineyard, about half way. You will see us." I shout down the phone with a pleading tone. I never plead and Zeke must have known this because his voice suddenly turns serious.

"Ok dude. Bring her as far as you can and I will take her from you. I will be there soon just hang on." He says quickly and there are the sounds of squeaks on the marble floor of the holiday home which means that he is already making his way to us. I sigh internally in relief but know that Tris still isn't out of danger.

"Hurry man!" I hang up and scoop Tris up into my arms gently and begin running towards the house, the intense heat burning my head and shoulders. I'm not aware of how far I have gone until I feel Zeke take Tris from me and continue back to the house with me in tow. He places her down on one of the sofa's in the lounge and calls for everyone to get down here, before grabbing 3 waters from the fridge and handing one to me.

Christina is the first one down the stairs and when she sees Tris her mouth falls open and she gasps. Everyone is right behind her and they just stop, watching as Zeke tilts Tris' head up so he can pour water down her throat.

"Oh my word! What the heck happened?!" Shauna shouts as she rushes over to grab a cold towel and puts it on Tris' head. She is first aid qualified so I trust her to help Tris. I would too, if I wasn't almost passing out myself.

"Four, what happened to my sister?!" Caleb screams at me, getting in my face.

"Look, all I know is that we were running back to the house from the stables and she collapsed. I have no idea why!" I shout back at him.

"Guys! Will you calm down please! She probably has heat stroke and is dehydrated. Just sort this out later, ok?" Shauna screams at us

We all sit quietly after that and just watch as she sees to Tris. All through this, I can't stop wondering how I let this happen, even though I didn't do anything to contribute to it. After about 20 minutes Tris starts to toss and cough whilst holding her head. I get up and offer here another bottle of water and hold her hand. Caleb comes over too, squats down beside her and holds her other hand.

"Tris, you passed out when we were running back from the stables. You were out for about 30 minutes and you were dehydrated. Zeke and I carried you back here and Shauna took care of you. I'm so sorry I didn't mean for any of this to-"She holds up her hand to cut me off. I suddenly start to feel scared that she is angry at me but relief floods through me when she hugs me tightly to her and smiles.

"Tris, you probably shouldn't talk for a while because you are still dehydrated and it will hurt. Just make sure to drink lots of water through-out the day though, ok?" Shauna says in a caring but firm way. Tris just nods and sits up with the help of Caleb and I. "I'm gonna take you upstairs so you can rest now" I speak soothingly and slide her into my arms with Caleb by my side. I open her bedroom door and place her gently on the bed, making sure she is comfortable. Caleb assures everything is ok and then leaves her to get some rest, all the while I stand there watching over her.

"Four" I hear her croak as I am about to leave. I turn back to her and she pats the space on the bed next to her. I willingly lie down next to her and she places her head on my chest. I end up drifting off to her even breathing in time with mine.

**Next chapter will be posted by the weekend so please r&r! Thank you for reading, if you have any questions you would like answering, please let me know. Btw sorry this chapter is a bit boring; the next one will have a party in it… xxxx**


End file.
